warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bravekit
This is a songfic.OA Taylor Swift. WARNING this is very sad. Part of the Songfic Series _____ No. Fernshade looked hopelessy at the body. A tiny scrap of pale brown and black fur. Broken. Dead. Hopeless. Soulless. Fernshade closed her eyes, her heart crackling with pain, tears streaming down her face. I remember your little paws Down the nursey,I remember you little laugh "Mother!" Bravekit laughed, running around the Nursey with a huge leaf on his head. "Look at me!" Fernsahde laughed as the leaf fell in his face. Bravekit laughed; a tiny wonderful laugh. Race Cars on the kitchen floor Plastic Dinosaurs Bravekit pounced on the leaves, batting at them. "This is so much fun!" He said. Fernshade came into the nursey and sighed. There were leaves everywhere. I love you to the moon and back Bravekit nudged Fernsahde, who was lying down. "Yes, Bravekit?" Fernsahde meowed. "Mommy," Bravekit meowed. "I love you." Fernshade purred and licked her son's ears. "And I love you to the moon and back." I remember your blue eyes, looking into mine Bravekit's bright, huge, icy blue eyes looked into Fernshade's pale green eyes. Like we had our own sercet club "Let's have a secret club. Just you and me." Bravekit whispered joyfully. Fernshade nuzzled him. "Oh yes. Let's call it the Bravekit and Fernshade club." She laughed. I remember you dancing before bedtime "Bravekit!" Fernshade meowed. "Time for bedtime!" However, the little kit was dancing and prancing. "But I can't sleep!" He complained. His blue eyes glowed. Fernshade laughed and started to copy him.'' Then jumping on me waking me up "Wake up Fernshade!" Bravekit yowled, jumping on Fernshade's pale brown tabby fur. Fernshade smiled and turned around. "I'm up," She said brightly." I can still feel you hold my paw A huge crack of lighting and thunder crackled across the sky. Bravekit nuzzled close to Fernshade. "Mommy, I'm sacred." He stammered. Fernsahde wrapped her tail around him and held his tiny black paw. "Don't be scared," She meowed and nuzzled him closer. "I'll protect you." Little kit And even in the moment I knew You fought it hard like a warrior Rememer I, leaned down and whispered to you Come on baby with me We're gonna fly away, from here Your were, my best four moons I Rememer the walk home When the blind hope Turn to crying and screaming why Flowers pile up in the worst way No one knows what to say About my beautiful kit had died And it's about to be Leaf-Fall You would be an apprentice Like you wanted if you were here I remember the last day When I licked your face And whispered to you Come baby with me We're gonna fly away, from here Out of this medicine den And this will all disappear Come baby with me We're gonna fly away from here You were my best four moons What if I'm standing in the nursey Trying to talk to you And what if I kept your hand me downs you won't grow into to And what if I thought some miracle Would see us through And what if this miracle was even getting one moment with you Come on baby we're gonna fly away From here You were my best four moons I remember your little paws in the nursery I love you the moon and... Back. Songfics Category:Songfic